


Caught in the Vents

by Gelato_Meltato



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Pre-War Cybertron, Tentacles, blowjob, slight cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelato_Meltato/pseuds/Gelato_Meltato
Summary: She was a new addition to the ranks, yet he didn’t believe that she was altogether new to the art of war. Her frame, in particular, looked very well suited for it.He would have to confirm for himself, personally.





	Caught in the Vents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nitrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/gifts).



> Christmas gift for Nitrostation. I know this is one of your fav pairings and I hope I am doing it justice! Unfortunately, this isn’t set in Promise!verse, but I tried to put in a few shared headcanons here and there. As always, expect Coventant of Primus and TF:Exodus references.

Soundwave had all optics on the streets of Kaon while several hundred of the lower-caste flooded the gates of a Decepticon-claimed coliseum, one that he himself fought no less than several cycles ago. 

How the tables have turned.

His chest subtly swelled with pride, pride in the movement that had reached these unprecedented heights despite the adversity they all faced from all sides.

He considered finding a way to better improve on their current situation however. There were many positions to fill within their organization, especially with the numbers that Megatron were now managing. It would not have been so difficult had there been more core members with technical or political positions.

These limitations could be overcome though. Soundwave looked over to a rustling sound as his two minicon companions climbed back from their on-site survey, nervously chittering as they quickly relayed information to their superior.

His new associates, for example, were natives of Luna One. Frenzy was once an ore miner and Rumble a demolitions expert. Neither of them has much in terms of proper schooling, yet they were fast learners. Each already knew enough to take down commercial sized networks and discretely send out short range communications to allies within any given district.

Many more showed potential despite their inexperience and he felt that it was best to see which ones were best suited to learn under his guidance.

He kept this at the back of his processor as he kept vigil over the monitors.

Rumble seemed particularly entranced by one of the newcomers as he rambled on about “gorgeous legs”, “sweet lips”, and “cute aft”.

It didn’t strike Soundwave too strange that the mini would find a new femme attractive. After all, they were such a rarity that it would be no surprise that one would draw just about any mech’s attention.

That was until Frenzy began mocking his brother for having a crush on a “freaky bug”.

//

It didn’t take long for Soundwave to surface from the depths of their newly constructed command center, though the bright noon sun filtering through the columns had him wishing he had taken the time to adjust to the harsh light.

There she stood out among the gathering of bulky frames and jostling talk, leaning against strange appendages prodding out from her back while curious pink optics peered out beneath a hunched helm. Unlike the various trios, gestalt teams, guerilla groups, and street gangs, she stood alone and silently glanced around the former slaughterhouse.

She wasn’t of an intimidating stature. Just like any other femme, she would barely come up to any mech’s shoulder. But the sharp edges of her pitch black armor and animalistic features defied any expectations of fragility he may have had.

It didn’t take long before he noticed a twin pair honeycomb lights focused onto him, her helm tilting slightly with interest.

It wouldn’t surprise him if she recognized him. After all, his past as a Councilor and one of the mechs within Megatronus’s inner circle, not to mention his reputation as a successful Gladiator, made him a rather prominent figure in Cybertronian society.

He walked toward her, his visor reflecting her image while he analyzed her further, wondering what sort of capabilities those jagged limbs and long digits had.

Her neckcables tensed up as he came within range, those odd limbs twitching up defensively as she straightened her strut out.

But he paid no mind, stopping just a few mechanometers as he pointed at the hoodlums beside her, displaying an entryway just half a klik from where they were.

He continued on his way as those five mechs followed him, looking in the direction of the temporary registration center yet feeling those optics on his back.

//

Running through everyone’s background and updating profiles was easy enough with the assistance of his minicons and the integrated database he compiled using records copied right out of Iacon and law enforcement databanks.

It was all better facilitated as new allies with specific experience were put to work right after recruitment.

The speedy process soon emptied the stadium, until only fifty or so prospective Decepticons remained.

He walked out with a small collective of radicals, now processed as low-tier corporate spies, and noted the femme still in the corner of the stadium.

She was surprisingly patient, having waited so long for a turn. Though not without reproach, as he noted the ends of her pincer-like legs deeply embedded into the ground beneath her. That glower in her optics certainly indicated it as well.

She pulled her auxiliary appendages away from the soft metal and stormed over to him, looking about ready to give him a piece of her mind.

He kept his helm looking to the now setting sun as he raised a digit to her, flexing it slightly while he headed back to the tents.

She caught on, quickening her pace to try to catch up with him.

”That took you long enough. I was starting to think you would turn me away.”

He wordlessly slipped through the slit in the tarp, accessing the terminal while she let herself in.

”Straight to business it is, then?”

Soundwave didn’t even swivel his helm toward her as he motioned at the tent flaps, pulling up her records as she zipped them shut, instinctively knowing where this was going.

He still didn’t pay her any mind as he scanned the information before her. There were some intriguing tidbits on Airachnid’s scientific background, but those were vastly overshadowed by her criminal record. Before him was everything from poaching to murder to public indecency.

That last one was very common in the list of charges.

”Like what you see?”

She brought her hands around chassis as she leaned into him, bare chestplates pressed up against his back. The warm protoform swelled between the two of them and she hummed as she ran servos along his broad shoulders.

”I’m hoping it’s enough to convince you to admit me, but I can dispel any concerns you may have.”

He slowly turned around, getting a full view of her full chestplates bathed in the violet light of the display. Standing tall on those spidery legs, she slid her arms off of him, smiling as she moved to remove her pelvic plating.

He took her servo, pausing her from going further, before letting her go and laying her back onto the examination berth.

He hunched over her frame while taking hold of one of those fascinating limbs, lifting it up to better inspect the thin streaks of lighting and impressive articulation.

Her optic twitched with irritation. ”Is this all? Well, you’re no fu-”

He swiftly placed a digit against her pouting lips, continuing to pinch at her joints while reaching the end of her leg.

Airachnid sighed softly, a withering look on her faceplate as he was only content to touch that one part. Becoming dissatisfied with having waited so long just to have this, she shuttered her optics.

Then, without warning, soft nodes extended past both palms. Her optics onlined and widened as she saw small white feelers rub against her mouth, prodding her lips teasingly.

She jerked back with a yelp and they shot into her mouth, two of his digits keeping her jaw wide open to prevent her from biting. The nodes played with her denta, sliding past sharp fangs before moving to stroke and curl up against her slick glossa.

Meanwhile, his other servo left her stiffening limb and traveled down to her dark purple chest, the restless microtentacles weakly groping her left breast before slithering down her midsection. This left her a squirming mess as they tickled against her sides.

She gripped at his servo, whimpering as his sensory teasing was pushing her to the brink. Though the tiny noodle-like appendages were unconventional, they knew just where to touch her.

He removed the bundle of nodes from her mouth, a strand of saliva tugged out by a few of them, and retracted them back into his servo. Analyzing the flustered femme before him, he was pleased by how she panted deeply and glared at him.

He struggled to contain his laughter as he stepped back and watched her fume at him, knowing that her original plan to attempt to seduce him had quickly come apart. It was entertaining to see her try to keep herself together, especially while getting a chance to get acquainted with her frame.

Going to his terminal and inputting a few commands, he quickly processed her and sent her tasks to a datapad.

”You’re just going to leave me like this?” she demanded as she sat up, her back legs clicking angrily.

Taking the datapad, he silently held it within arm’s reach from her while shifting away his codpiece.

”Airachnid: not completed evaluation.”

She shuddered as soon as she heard his cold voice reply back, her mouth gaped with shock as she stared the large, pulsating member, just shy of her faceplate with how tall he stood.

Her optics darted up to his glassy visor, as she moved to grip at his spike, pumping slowly as his ridges brushed against her buzzing spinerettes.

”I’m starting to catch on now,” she murmured as she planted a kiss on the bulbed head, placing her digits closer to the base before she slipped him though.

Her glossa flicked past the tip, washing the accents at the bottom of the girthy shaft with an acidic flow of her cybervenom.

Soundwave’s digits twitched as he pulled her helm away from him, a small stream of smoke coming from his slowly corroding protoform.

She grinned slyly at him, winking as she massaged her thumb pads along his contours.

”Am I too much for you to handle?” she nudged his spike with her bouncy chestplates, giggling as pre fluid dripped into her cleavage. “I promise I won’t do that again-”

He pushed her forward, not taking her word at face value but too close to completion to just have her frag off. He felt fangs scrape against engorged cabling while he bobbed her helm to and fro, her lips tugging as his length.

With how eager she was to suck him off, he felt transfluid build up in from deep within his housing, swelling his cord uncomfortably. He hastened the pace, bringing in her helm so that he was beginning to feel the back of her throat tenderly rub out his tip.

It wasn’t long before he finally let go, pressurized cum gushing out as he grasped at the ends of her horns and let out a static-filled moan. She grunted when he filled her fuel tanks past capacity, pushing herself away from him as his cobalt blue fluid spilled out onto her face and bosom.

Coughing, she stood up straight, eyeing the flickering visor while she licked her drenched lips.

”Mmmm, I haven’t been this well-fed since my last successful hunt,” she groaned out, patting her extended midsection before moving to retrieve her torso armor.

He pushed the datapad and a cleaning rag toward her, already having wiped the sticky mess off his lower half, and walked out, business as usual.

She smirked, rubbing her breasts with the soft cloth as she thought of a way to bother her new superior before she had to go out on assignment.

Her swollen stomach grumbled out at that and she shook her head. Maybe she needed a while to recover from this one.


End file.
